Hesitate Part 13
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Sukari and Raphael are going through the first day of being mates. its harder than they thought it would be.


**Welcome back! After the last chapter, things are gonna get really interesting. You know what it is; Josh is gonna get pissed, Sukari's gonna finally kick some ass, and Raph is gonna go all out ballistic on someone soon. Enjoy.**

Secrets Out

Sukari's eyes opened once she woke up. She was entangled in Raphael's arms and her cheek was pressed against his plastron. She remembered the night before and smiled. Raphael stirred a little, but he didn't wake up. He merely shifted so only one of his arms was around her and she was on her stomach on top of him. She giggled a little when she heard his small snore.

Outside the bedroom, Leonardo was putting laundry away. He had Raph's clothes in his hand and he went to his door.

Sukari didn't notice anything. She just lay peacefully in Raphael's arms and tried falling back asleep. She suddenly heard a shuffling outside the door, a knock, and then the door opened and Leo walked through the doorway.

"Raph I have some of your-," he saw Sukari on top of his brother and dropped the clothes and shielded his eyes immediately. "Sukari! I'm sorry. I-I didn't expect you to be in here! What are you… why are you…?!" At that moment, Raph woke up and looked up and saw his brother. He jumped up and Sukari covered herself with the blankets, blushing madly.

"Leo!" Raph yelled out. Leo took his hand away from his eyes, revealing his blush.

"Uh… good morning," he said awkwardly. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Mornin'. Now get out, man."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Leo said as he shuffled out.

"Nice to see you, Leonardo," Sukari called. Leo waved and closed the door behind him.

Raph looked over at Sukari and she gazed back at him. They giggled at first, but that soon evolved into laughing. Once they calmed, Raph reached over and pulled the covers off of her chest. She eyed him playfully and crossed her arms. He suddenly reached over, grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her senseless. He coaxed her arms apart and pulled her so she was against his chest. She moaned and gripped his shoulders as he squeezed lightly. He put his knees up and she rested her back on them. He put his mouth over her chest plate and kissed it multiple times. She moaned again and he grabbed her hips and shifted her gently. He was suddenly inside her again and she gasped. He gazed at her and smiled a crafty little grin. She grinned back and soon she was moving, moving. With his hands still on her hips, he helped her with the movement. It didn't take long for either of them to go over the edge. Sukari sighed and fell over him.

"School was canceled because of heavy snow," she said once she pulled away. She got up and grabbed her shirt and jeans from the floor. Raphael watched her and sat up. She put her clothes on and he held back a groan of complaint.

"I know," he said. He got up and put his ring on. Sukari blushed when the change was complete and turned around. Raph chuckled and went to his dresser and dug out a pair of boxers and put them on. He then reached for his shirts and chose a black one with a fireball on the front.

"Why do you wear your ring even if you're not outside?" Sukari asked. Raph's eyes darkened a little and he turned towards her and leaned against his dresser.

"It kills me when people call me a freak," he said in a tone that made Sukari feel awkward. "Ever since da first time someone called me dat, I wanted ta be human. I don't like hidin' or runnin', but my brothers and I don't really get a choice, do we?" Sukari finished dressing and leaned against his nightstand.

"Why does it matter what people think?" she asked. "You never really struck me as the kind to care what others thought of you." Raph crossed the room and grabbed her hand and held it up, showing her the ring that she was wearing.

"Ya put it on 'cause ya were forced to, don't ya?" he said. She didn't look him in the eye. "I put it on 'cause I don't like what I see if I don't. Everyone has their insecurities," he showed her his ring and held it in front of her face. "Dis is mine." Sukari looked up at him and then the ring. She bowed her head.

"I've upset you," she said sadly. Raphael softened immediately and held her shoulders.

"No, ya didn't," he said. "You asked a question dat needed a solid answer. There ya go." Sukari looked up and he kissed her forehead. They parted and walked out into the lair to see everyone hanging around the T.V. Sukari walked over, Raphael close behind, and looked at the screen. The news people were talking about recent gang violence that had ended with several injuries and one fatality. Sukari watched as some footage was played. Three men were holding guns to a store clerk and there were hostages on the floor behind them. A gunshot was heard and the clerk fell to the ground. Everyone in the living room gasped and Raj covered her mouth and looked away. Sukari, however, had seen something.

"Donny, can you rewind it, please?" she asked. Donny grabbed the remote and rewound it. "There," she said. "Pause it." He did and Sukari moved closer to the screen. The picture was that of a handgun with an engraving on it: _J.M.P.D._ Sukari gasped.

"Baby?" Raphael asked. "What's wrong?" She pointed to the engraving.

"This gun," she said, "belongs to Josh." Everyone looked confused.

"How do you know?" Raj asked. Sukari circled the engraving.

"_J.M.P.D._ stands for 'Joshua Mason, Purple Dragons'," Sukari replied. "I was there when he engraved that into his gun. He had just made his initiation, and he was so happy. He did that to his gun and showed me. I would know it anywhere." Her voice was grave and low. "He killed that clerk. He murdered an innocent man." Her head bowed and tears fell from her eyes. "He's never killed before," she cried. Raphael walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Sukari still cried, "I had always thought that he would change. I never imagined that he would ever do such a thing. I was wrong. This is my entire fault."

"Don't say dat," Raph said. Sukari shook her head.

"It is!" she yelled. "Can't you tell that it's a sign? Don't you see that it's a warning?"

"Sukari," Mona said, "what are you talking about?"

"They're doing this because they want me back. Bishop always told me that I could never be free unless he gave the word. He never did, so now he wants me back."

"So what do we do?" Carolie asked.

"I have to go back," Sukari stated simply. Silence filled the room and the hands on her shoulders tightened.

"No," Raph said with his teeth gritted.

"Raphael-," Sukari began to protest, but was suddenly pushed to the floor. She cried out and looked up at Raph, who was glaring down at her in blazing fury.

"Raphael!" Raj cried out.

"No!" Raph yelled, his voice filled with gravel. He turned back to Sukari. "Dey almost killed ya last time, and ya wanna go back?! Are ya completely insane?! They'd kill ya da instant ya step into da facility! Do ya wanna fuckin' die?!" Sukari stared up at him in fear as she lay on the floor under him. Raph looked down at her until he realized what was going on. He stepped back and blinked at her. She eyed him warily and began to stand up. Raph reached out to her, but by pure instinct and habit, she flinched. He took his hand back immediately and looked away. "I'm…sorry." He turned, grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the lair. Sukari began to follow him, but Leo pulled her back.

"It's best to let him just blow off some steam," he said. Sukari shook her head.

"I need to follow him. I need to talk to him." She turned and walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed her small hoodie. She ran out the door after her mate.

Should've Listened

Raph walked down the street with his eyes fixed on the snowy ground. What was wrong with him? What had made him go as far as to throw her to the floor and scream in her face? He knew why she had flinched when he reached out to her. He reminded her of what had taken her so long to escape. He felt like such an asshole.

He walked past an alley that seemed to be the refuge of a few thugs. They saw him, but he shrugged them off. For once, he wasn't in the mood for that kind of bullshit. The guys, however, had obviously thought different and began to follow him. He noticed and just kept walking, hands in pockets. He was gripping his throwing knives just in case he needed them. The gang followed him for blocks, but he didn't care. What he didn't know, however, was that the gang was multiplying behind him. They were coming out of different alleys as he walked. He didn't notice until he turned into an alley that had a dead end.

"_Shit_," he thought as he turned around. What had started as five guys had turned into at least twenty-five and they were cornering him. The gang seemed to part as one guy walked through them. Raph glared and clenched his fists as Josh walked into the circle with Raph.

"Hey man," he said with a cocky grin. Raph only glared back.

"What do ya want?" he asked.

"Ain't it obvious?" Josh asked. "I want her."

"Yeah? Well ya ain't gettin' her." The Purple Dragons chuckled.

"Lemme make it clear for ya, Raphie," Josh said with a sneer, "ya can't win dis one. If ya swear ta give me Sukari, we'll only rough ya up a little." Raph got into his fighting stance and grabbed his sais.

"Ya can have her," he said, "over my dead body." He jumped and pounced on the first two guys. Everyone moved at once. Some were grabbing at Raph; others were trying to get closer. Raph twirled his sais and fought off the first three. Two came at him and he put his arms up and stabbed them both. They fell as he turned to the next runner-ups. He took them out and more came, and more, and more. He was getting overwhelmed and Josh was noticing with amusement. Five suddenly came at him at once while he was off-guard and they knocked him down, landing hard blows with heavy weapons onto his back, legs, and arms. He cried out and grunted with each brutal blow until Josh finally called them off. He walked over to Raphael, who lay on his stomach taking labored breaths. He still gripped his sais, but Josh bent down and took them away and tossed them. Raph groaned and began to try and drag himself towards his weapons. Josh smiled in amusement seeing this. He slammed his foot down on Raph's hand and Raph cried out and pulled it back.

"Ya really shoulda taken my offer, man," Josh said as he reached for his gun. He pulled it out and cocked the barrel of it and pointed it down at Raphael's head. Raph stared up at him with no emotion. "I'll tell Kari dat ya tried as I'm fuckin' da shit out of her." Raph glared at him as Josh prepared the trigger.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shrill shriek was heard and something fell from the sky and landed on Josh's shoulders. He yelled out and dropped the gun as whatever it was held him in a chokehold. Raphael knew who it was the moment he saw long brown hair. Sukari held her hands around Josh's neck as he tried to shake her off. She bent down and bit his juggler, seeping some of her venom into his veins. Her sharp fangs pierced deeper into his flesh and he screamed when the sting of her poison flowed through him. He reached up behind him and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her off of him, flipping her onto her back. She cried out when she hit the ground, but she got right back up and stared Josh down.

"You won't fucking touch him again!" she growled with his blood running down her chin and neck. Josh laughed when the sting went away.

"How da hell are ya gonna stop me?" Sukari glared at him.

"With these," she reached into her deeper pockets and pulled out two small daggers that Master Splinter had taught her to use. Josh saw these and howled with laughter.

"What da fuck do ya think those are gonna do in dis situation?! Can dey stop a bullet?" He pointed the gun at her and she got into her own fighting stance. Her tail began twitching expectantly as she stared at Josh. He suddenly stepped up to her, grabbing both of her wrists and holding them up. She fought against him as he began to push her down. He squeezed her wrists and twisted them until they both popped. She cried out and moved her hands so the dagger blades caught his forearms. He yelled and let her go. She kicked his shin and his chest until he was on his back. She held the knives to his throat and he glared up at her.

"How long do you think you can keep this up, Josh?" she asked. "There is an extent to how much you can fuck with someone. You just have yet to see when that is. When will you understand the meaning of mercy?"

"When will you understand your place?" asked a deep voice before Sukari felt a sudden blow of agony on the side of her head. She cried out and fell to her side and saw who it was past the stars in front of her eyes. Bishop stood over her holding an M16 rifle an inch in front of her face. Sukari's breath became shallow. Josh got up and rammed his foot into her stomach and took her daggers as she grunted and held her stomach. Bishop looked over at Raphael and walked over to him. Raph looked up at him, and then started to drag himself towards Sukari. Bishop watched him for a moment before stopping him with his foot in front of Raph's face. Raph looked back up at him. "If you are smart, Raphael, you will not interfere." Raph glared and he worked up the strength to spit on Bishop's boot.

"Fuck y-you," he croaked. Bishop crashed his foot into Raphael's face, knocking him out.

"Bind her," he said to Josh. Josh took out a pair of shackles attached to a longer chain from his backpack and clamped her wrists. She groaned and kicked out at him. He balled his fist and punched her in the face and her lip erupted with blood. He grabbed the chain and yanked her onto her feet. She cried out and pulled against him and started screaming. She looked back at Raphael, who was still unconscious.

"Raphael!" Josh yanked her forward towards the truck that Bishop had arrived in. she put her feet firmly on the ground, but they skidded along slowly. She pulled again. "No! Raphael!" Bishop came up behind her and pushed her forward. "No! Please! No!" She fought as hard as she could, but to no prevail. Josh got in the truck and still pulled the chain. "NOO! Let me go!" Bishop kept pushing her as she struggled violently. With one more strong pull, Josh finally yanked her into the truck. Bishop climbed in after her and closed the door. Before it closed, Sukari let out a blood-curdling scream that could have been heard from New Jersey.

Taken Back

Raph woke up in the middle of the alley at about 9:00 at night. He groaned and pushed himself off the ground, not caring about the other unconscious bodies that lay around him. The only thing that he cared about was the horrifying truth that he knew had happened. Sukari was gone.

No, Sukari was _taken_.

He shook off the buzz in his head and started towards a manhole cover. He opened it and headed back for the lair. When he got there he opened the door and stumbled in.

"Raph! Where in the hell have you been?!" Leo yelled when he saw his brother. He soon saw Raph's condition and put his hand on his shoulder. Raph suddenly lost feeling in his legs and Leo had to hold him up. "What happened to you?" Raph leaned against him as Leo walked him to the couch and lay him down. Raph insisted on his stomach since his back hurt too much.

"They," he choked out, "t-took her. They took S-Sukari." Leo's eyes went wide.

"Donny!" he called. Donny stepped out of his lab and his eyes immediately went to his brother on the couch. He ran down and knelt by him.

"Where does it hurt, Raph?"

"B-back," Raph said. Donny took Raph's jacket off and lifted the back of his shirt. Raph winced.

"Jesus," Donny and Leo said in unison. Raph's back was covered in large purple and red bruises in every size. "Leo," Donny said calmly, "can you please go get the first aid kit and the hydrogen peroxide?" Leo ran off to Donny's lab and retrieved it. Donny touched the wounds gingerly and Raph flinched. Leo came back and handed them to Donny. Donny poured the chemical over a rag and pressed it to a rather large bruise. Raph yelled out.

"Raph," Leo said, "what happened?"

"I was walkin'" Raph said, "and I was bein' followed by da Purple Dragons. They cornered me. Josh was there. When I attacked, he sicced da thugs on me. They had pipes and crowbars and shit, but I was outnumbered. They took me down and started hittin' me with da weapons until I couldn't move. Josh was about ta shoot me, but Sukari jumped down and started fightin' him. She was winnin', but Bishop came and took her down. He knocked me out and after dat, I don't know. They took her, Leo. They took her and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. It's my fault." Donny pressed on another bigger bruise and Raph hissed. Leo had his hand on Raph's shoulder as he took in the information.

"We'll get her back," Leo said. "We won't let them get away with this." Raph looked up at his brother with a hard stare and he glared. Leo was right. They wouldn't get away with this. Raphael would make sure of it.

Holding On

Sukari wrestled with her master and Josh as they tried pushing her towards the shackles on the wall where she had been whipped. She was letting out grunts of effort, but the male strength multiplied by two against her was winning. Josh was getting irritated. He rammed his fist into her stomach and she doubled over in pain. They finally got her to the wall and locked her wrists so her back faced them and she faced the bloodstained wall. She pulled against the chains and put her feet on the wall and pulled harder. Bishop pushed her back down and slammed her head into the concrete. She grunted and stopped struggling and rested her head on the wall, breathing heavily.

Josh headed to the other side of the room, looking for the whip. He found it and unraveled it and walked to his distance from her so he could get better shots. Sukari was shaking, her anxiety rising with each passing second. Bishop moved her hair to the side so her back was showing. He then leaned in next to her ear.

"Tell me where the turtles live, and I'll tell Josh not to," he said. Sukari looked at him, her hatred growing. With poison in her voice she responded.

"Fuck you, master," she hissed the word. Bishop glared at her and looked over at Josh and nodded once. Josh reared back and, with the most strength his arm could muster, he swung.

Sukari felt the searing pain scorch her back as the whip hit. She yelped and balled her fists. Josh did it again, harder this time, and Sukari's eyes filled with tears. This went on and on until Josh's arm grew tired and Sukari was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably from the extreme pain. Bishop got up from where he was watching and walked over to her. She pulled away from him when he reached out and he grabbed her arm. He took a glance at her back. Her skin was bleeding and raw and slashed uncountable times. He made her look at him.

"Tell me now, Sukari," he said. Sukari shook her head and looked away. Bishop grabbed her hair and yanked it back so her face was upwards. Josh was watching them while leaning against the wall next to her. "If you don't tell me now, girl, I will make you wish you were never born."

"I already wish that," Sukari said in her husky tone. "What makes you think for a damn moment that I will ever give my friends away?" Bishop jerked on her hair harder. She didn't make a sound.

"You always were utterly useless, Sukari," he growled. "You're exactly like your mother." Sukari didn't look at him.

"Then why did you take me away?" she whispered. The hand in her hair loosened a bit as Bishop's shocked expression spread across his face. "If you had no true use for me, why bother with me at all? What did my family do to deserve your lack of mercy? What did I ever do but respect you and take your orders, Father?" Bishop dropped her head completely and she put it back against the wall. His breath turned into shallow rasps and he backed away from her. She stared at him in a mixture of emotions; hurt, anger, shame, and… longing. He looked up at Josh and his surprise faded into anger and disgust.

"Get her out of my sight, Joshua," he said, spit in every word. "I don't care what you do with her. Just get her away." Josh smiled evilly and nodded. He took out the keys and undid her shackles. Once she was freed, she jumped up and lunged at Bishop. He caught her easily by her throat and squeezed. Even while she choked, she kicked out and clawed at his arms. He thrust her at Josh and Josh caught her with his arms around her, confining her arms to her sides. Sukari screamed.

"Why did you kill my family?! Why did you take me if you didn't want me?! What did I do?! WHAT DID I DO?!" As Josh dragged her out the door, her screams got louder. They finally got outside and left Bishop to ponder over Sukari's outbursts.

You're Mine Now

"Let me go, you son of a bitch! Get off!" Sukari kept screaming at Josh. He continued to carry her against her will to a place she didn't know yet. She had a bad feeling though, and she certainly didn't want to be alone with him.

"Shut it," Josh said in annoyance. He finally got to the room he was headed for and he unlocked the door. Sukari struggled harder and started kicking his legs. He yelled out when she caught him in the knee and he opened the door, throwing her inside. She landed on something soft and jumped back up. Josh grabbed her again and pinned her to whatever she was on. He flipped on a light. She looked around. She was in a room; Josh's room. She was on a bed. She was on a bed with Josh Mason. She panicked and struggled under him. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. He straddled her. "You ain't gotta single idea how long I've been waitin' ta do dis." He dove into her hair and smelled it. She was thankful her back had already healed mostly. He had pinned her down quite roughly. He connected his mouth to her exposed skin and wasted no time lowering to her chest. He let her wrists go and grabbed both of her breasts. She immediately began fighting back; kicking and hitting and screaming. He ignored it and took his shirt off. Sukari didn't stop fighting. She wasn't going to let Josh do this. He suddenly grabbed her throat and squeezed, cutting off every bit of her air supply. She choked and coughed and clawed at his hand, but he didn't release. The world was darkening around her and she looked at him. He was staring down at her emotionlessly and she realized with horror that he wasn't going to let go until she passed out. She was afraid to. She knew what he would do if she did and she didn't want that in the least.

'_Raphael_,' she thought out. Dragons had this tricky little talent to read a mate's mind and communicate with them. She could only hope that Raphael's mind was open. '_Raphael, hear me. Please, I need you._'

'_Sukari?_' she heard. She got desperate and continued thinking as Josh's fingers tightened.

'_Raphael! Thank God you answered._'

'_Baby, are ya okay? What have they done ta you?_'

'_Raphael, something's about to happen to me. I just want you to know that I love you and what Josh is about to do will not weaken our binding in the least bit._'

'_What is he about ta do?!_'

'_Raphael, I'm sorry. I… love… you._' She blacked out completely.

….

'_Sukari? Sukari!_' Raphael thought his hardest, but it didn't work. He still lay on the couch since, according to Donny, he wasn't allowed to get up until the bruises eased up.

He thought about what Sukari had said. He already knew what Josh was about to do; what he was probably already doing, and his blood completely boiled. He didn't care what Donny said. Josh wasn't going to touch his girlfriend without prejudiced payback. He began to get up, his back screaming in pain as he moved. Donny suddenly came out with a new rag and the bottle of peroxide and saw his brother. He glared in frustration.

"Raph," he said in annoyance, "I thought I told you that you need to stay on the couch so your back can rest."

"Donny, I gotta go get her," Raph said roughly. He didn't expect his back to hurt this much.

"Raph, I know you're worried, but we're trying." Raph got up.

"Ya don't get it, Don. I can hear Sukari's thoughts."

"How? That's not possible."

"Sukari told me dat if ya mate with a dragon, ya can read their minds and talk ta them. She told me just a minute ago dat Josh's gonna do somethin' to her. I already know what it is, and I gotta find her before he breaks her apart." Donny shook his head.

"Raph, you're not in the condition to go off and fight now. Whatever they're doing to her probably won't kill her. She'll be fine." Raph suddenly grabbed Donny's plastron and pulled him so their faces were an inch apart. Donny's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ya don't get it, do ya? Josh, as we speak, is RAPING my girlfriend! He's fuckin' raping her Don! You and I both know dat she can't fight him or Bishop yet! How much do ya think she'll take before they break her?!" He suddenly grew weak and pushed off and fell to his knees, holding onto Don's arm. "I can't lose her, Donny. I can't. I love her too damn much ta let her go. I can't just sit here and let it go on. I need ta go get her." Donny was speechless. He knelt in front of his brother and hugged his shoulders. Raph held him tightly back and he was shuddering, no, _crying_. Donny was surprised that Raph would ever cry in front of anyone, but he held him and comforted him. Raphael didn't bother to try and hide it as he let out a sob. Tears streamed down his face non-stop.

"It's okay, Raph," Donny said. "We'll find a way to get her back before they do something worse to her." He walked Raph to his room and helped him lie down. The rest of the night, Donny was putting together his blueprints and plans for his expanding family.

Won't Give Up

Sukari woke up the next morning keeping her eyes closed and finding it hard to breathe. She moaned when she moved her neck around because it was still sore. She rose her chest to breath and realized that there was something on top of her. She opened her eyes and looked to the side and saw Josh. He was sleeping with his stomach to hers and his face was right next to hers. He was wearing absolutely nothing and neither was she, and he was placed between her legs.

Sukari's eyes welled with tears. He had finally gotten what he had wanted. She tried to move without waking him up, but he jerked awake and she froze. He stared at her without an emotion for a few moments and she stared back wide-eyed. He suddenly chuckled and pushed off of her.

"Dat was a lot more fun than I thought it was gonna be," he said groggily sitting down between her legs. "You're a lot tighter than I'd figured."

"Stop it," Sukari said in a husky whisper. "Please just get off me." Josh chuckled again.

"Why should I? You're mine now." He bent back down and planted his mouth against hers. She made a surprised sound as he forced his tongue in her mouth. In an effort to keep her from breaking free, he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled it so she was locked with his mouth. he moaned and she struggled. She finall managed to move her face to the side, disconnecting them. Josh looked confused. "I thought ya couldn't refuse a mate or whatever ya call it." He stared at her intently and she looked away.

"You're not my mate," she whispered. Josh pushed off and leaned on her shoulders glaring down at her.

"Who is?" he asked through gritted teeth, a threat in his eyes. She looked up in terror and shivered.

"R-Raphael H-Hamato," she stammered. Josh lost it completely and grabbed her throat with both hands and pulled her face up to his.

"Ya fuckin' little whore!" He took one hand away and brought it hard to her cheek and let the other hand loosen. She fell to her side. He punched her ribcage and fisted her hair and through her off the bed. She screamed as she hit the floor and he pounced on her, punching and slapping and kicking until she lay limp underneath him. He got up to put his clothes on and left her staring off into space as her breath was labored. He stared down at her in disgust and she looked slowly over at him.

"I n-never int-tended t-to do it b-before," she said, "but I l-love him. You c-can't change that n-now." Josh narrowed his eyes at her.

"I may not be able ta change it," he said with a bitter sneer, "but I sure as hell can keep ya away from him as long as I need to. Just 'cause ya can't be mine don't mean dat I still can't keep ya." Sukari looked away.

"He'll find you," she said once her voice cleared. "My Raphael will find you, and once he does, he will kill you." Josh chuckled.

"Whatever, babe," he said. He opened the door and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sukari asked out of pure curiosity.

"I ain't stayin'. I got shit ta do. I'll be back tonight, though." He quirked his brow and Sukari winced as she lay, concentrating on healing. Josh left the room and Sukari cleared her mind again. She opened her thoughts again and thought out to Raphael.

"_Raphael?_" A small pause passed before he replied.

"_Baby! Are ya okay?!_"

"_I'm fine, Raphael, but Josh, he… my god, Raphael, I'm so sorry._"

"_This ain't ya fault baby. It's his. Where are ya? My brothers are plannin' ta come get ya tonight._"

"_I'm at the facility but I'm underneath it. They need to come inside to actually find me. Oh, Raphael, please tell them to hurry!_"

"_I will. Ya should be out of there soon tonight._"

"_Alright. I'll wait._" She was hesitant to let him go, but she knew she had no choice. Dragon power can only last so long. "_I need to go, Raphael. I'll see you soon. I love you._"

"_I love ya too, Sukari. Stay strong._"

**Cliffhanger! This chapter may not be my best, but it's all I could think of for the current situation. Hope you guys like it. **

**I got a review recently telling me that the reason that I am not getting reviews is because of the way that I've been spacing my story. I have two reasons for this:**

**It is a drama story and adds more suspense to wait for the stories and I will work on updating sooner.**

**I do not know how to add chapters since I am so used to just adding new stories. If you can send me a review or private message explaining how to do that, then I will change the way I space my story if it suits you all better.**

**Thank you for reading. XD**


End file.
